One Day
Chapter 1 Angela's P.O.V. We were moving to this new apartment. You know why? Because my father just died last week. We lived in a big house. But since we ran out of money and my mother is just a house wife. We decided to sell the house and live in a smaller house. I ran inside the apartment, I was so exited. My mom opened our unit it was F9. It was the only one open. When I went inside everything looks great! I wonder why people did not pick this one. All our furniture was already placed inside here. I sat down in the couch pleased. Yes, I know, I act to young for my age. I am 13 and I act like what 9 years old. I am a red head, I have green eyes, thin and tall. It was really different from the others because mostly people don't have green eyes. "Have fun and meet new friends okay? Because I will go to work now" my mom instructed. "Yes mom" I said. I climed the stairs of our apartment. That is the awesome part this is the ONLY unit with a second floor. I lay down my bed, I pulled out my cellphone out of my pocket and text my friends. Until someone knocked on the door. I went downstairs. I got slightly irratated because I got interrupted from my texting. I opened the door, she was carrying a batch of cookies. "I don't want cookies" I said then slammed the door. She knocked again, I opened the door. "What now?" I said my voice really annoyed. "Hi my name is Jessica Anne Tolerance Verluere, and I am your neighbor" she smiled. "Oh, I see. Sorry for slamming the door" I apologized. "It's okay that happens to me alot" Jessica said. She was really pretty, she had long blonde hair, sky blue eyes thin and tall. "Wait, do you actually live here" she said suspicously. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "You don't know?" Jessica asked. "I don't know anything, I am just new here" I explained. "Ummmm..Okay, I will tell you the, uh, story, just we have to get out of here" she said, her voice sounded like she was going to panic. "Oh, Okay" I said. I grabbed the keys to the unit and came out with her. She was unit H1. We went inside, the place was so messy and really stuffed with things. I saw a boy playing video games. He looked just like Jessica, he was really handsome. "Um, HELLO?! ANYONE THERE!" Jessica shouted, as she was waving her hand in front of my face. I did not realize I was staring at him the whole time. "Uh, I am okay" I said, "Just empty minded." She brought me to her room, it was also a mess. And her whole room was covered with pictures of Justin Bieber. That singer, I thought he was cute too. But not anymore. "Why is there so much picture of Justin Bieber?" I asked. "Well, he is my IDOL, soon I will be his wife" she smiled. I smiled back. "So what's the story" I asked. "Oh yeah that one" Jessica said. "Unit F9 is haunted alright" she whispered. "Haunted how?" I asked. "Well one night a man died in there and so lot's of people uses that unit but always after one week someone dies in there" she shivered. I shivered too."Thanks for the warning. I will just text my mom I'm here". After I texted her we went out of Jessica's room. I accidedentally bumped into Jessica's brother. I fell on top of him. When we both fell down, we did not pull up, we both just stared at each other's eyes. "Are you going to stand there or what?" Jessica interrupted. I was happy she interrupted because if she didn't I might have a crush on him but right now, I am blushing all over. "What's your name?" I smiled, as I brought my hand out for him to shake it. "My name is Andy and I am 13 how 'bout you?" he asked as he shaked my hand. "I am Angela and I am 13 also" I said, blushing. "Ayiiieeeeeee!!" Jessica laughed. Chapter 2 Jessica's P.O.V It was so cheesy. Angela got a crush on my twin brother. " Is he cute? But of course he's cute! He is my twin we both look alike." I said to Angela. "Yes, yes he is cute." she answered. " So you got a crush on him?" I asked once again. " Slight." she replied. Woah. Angela's mom texted her that she will soon come home. So Angela and I prepared dinner for the three of us. We prepared dinner on her apartment. Suddenly , a plate crackled. " Why did you push it away from the table?" Angela asked. " No, I didn't." I reacted. " What? This must be really haunted." she whispered but I heard it. She shivered a little.'' Knock! Knock! ''Someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?" I shouted. No one answered. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked once again. " It's me!" Andy shouted as he went inside the apartment. " You scared us!" I shouted. I looked at Angela again and saw her blush. " Ayiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!!" I was cheesy. " Shut Up!" Angela demanded. Andy kinda blushed too. " What are you doing?" Andy asked. " Blind much?" I replied. "Were are making dinner for mom before she comes home." Angela said. " Ohhh" Andy said. I saw Angela blushed again. "Mom's home!" Angela's mom shouted. Angela hugged her mother . " Good evening Mrs. Mae ! " I greeted with a smile as I shaked hands with her. " Good Evening!" Andy also greeted. " I smell something!" Mrs. Mae said. "Mom! We prepared dinner for us!" Angela said. We all ate dinner in Angela's apartment. Andy was seated next to Angela . Angela blushed again. I remembered to tell Angela's mom about the haunted thingy. " Angela, tell the haunted things to your mother, okay?" I whispered to her. " Good bye Mrs. Mae . We will head home . It has been wonderful staying at your house for dinner .See you tomorrow at school Angela!" We left with a smile. The next day I texted Angela to ask if she had told her mom about it already. I stared at my phone a few minutes. She didn't replied. I took a quick shower and ate breakfast . I headed to F9 to see Angela. I knocked and knocked but no one opened. I was angry so I kicked the door. The door was finally open. Angela was still sleeping. " Angela !! Angela!! " I rushed to her room. " Wake up sleepy head!" I shouted in her ear. "You are going to be late for school" I shouted. Chapter 3 Angela's P.O.V. "School? Oh yeah I do have school" I sighed. I stood up, prepared my clothes and school back and went to the showers. After I went out I saw Andy and Jessica sitting on my bed. "Um, hello? Privacy!" I shouted. "Oh yeah" Andy blushed. They went downstairs, I changed clothes and quicly went downstairs. "Go eat breakfast!" Jessica instructed. "No need, I will do it in school" I said, rushing out of the room. Andy and Jessica followed. We walked to school fast. It was really near the apartment. We arrived there just in time before the school bell rang. It was the first day and I was classmates with Jessica and Andy! Andy sat beside me at the right. While Jessica at the left. I blushed everytime I see Andy's face. I wanted to stop so I look away. It was flag ceremony and we had to stay inside the classroom because it was hot. I started to have a headache, or even puke. I felt dizzy so I fainted. Andy catched me. The teacher rushed to me and told Andy to bring me to the clinic. How did I know this? Because even if I fainted I can here talking. I completely blacked out. I woke up and I saw Andy and Jessica right beside me. "Why are you guys here? I thought you're in class" I asked. "Well, you were asleep until dismissal" Jessica sighed. "We were here for 15 minutes waiting for you to wake up" Andy continued. "Why did I faint?" I asked as I pulled up. "Well because you did not eat breakfast" Andy replied. I never fainted before. But all of a sudden I blushed all over because I realized, Andy carried me to the clinic. "Do you want me to carry you again?" Andy blushed. "Ayiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Jessica teased. "Enough! Let's just go" I said. As I went down the bed I tripped on the bed covers. I almost tripped but again Andy catched me. "Thanks Andy" I blushed as I stood up properly. "No problem" he said. We left the school. We walked to the apartment. The whole time me and Andy were so quiet. While Jessica keeps on talking and talking. That was so awkward! Am I really falling for Andy? Does Andy like me back? We went back to the apartment. We reached unit H1. I sat at the couch, tired. I may just slept but I still got tired. I soon noticed that Andy was looking at me the whole time. I looked at him, but he looks away. I sat beside him, he covered something that he was writing or drawing with another paper. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Uh, nothing" he said. "Then what's this?" I asked, removing the paper. It was drawing and it looked like me! "You were drawing me?" I asked surprised. Chapter 4 Jessica's P.O.V I saw the look on Angela's face when she knew she was the one Andy was drawing. She blushed. " Do you have a crush on Andy? You have been blushing for two days over and over again! Ayyiiiieee! This might be real love!" I teased. " Well, how about you? Do you have a crush on anybody?" she asked but I didn't answer until I blushed. " Who? Who?" she asked with irritating voice. " Okay! Okay! I have a crush on somebody. Happy?" I was forced to tell her my always kept secret. " That must be private! But I'm your fiend anyway. So? Who is it?" she asked again with puppy dog eyes looking at me. " Okay he's coming home tomorrow. He's our neighbor. He will be staying here for the rest of his life and will be studying at our school. " I told her. " Ayiieee! Is he cute? And tomorrow? this is gonna be great!" she said. " Of course he is!" I replied and was annoyed. We arrived home at 7 p.m. . Angela and I studied at my room. " Well... You just might wanna be careful in love. Your dream guy might be inlove with another girl!" I said. "What , Who , and why?" she asked in confusion. " The guy I was talking about has a sister which Andy years ago had a crush on. Be careful.." I honestly said. Angela was speechless. " Well anyway have you told your mom about your apartment?" I was worried because time is running fast 2 days had gone they only had 5 more days to avoid mysterious murders in their apartment. " Later! I will never forget! PROMISE! " she promised raising her right hand. "Hi! Guys! Wanna play video games? " Andy suprised us. " Not now--" I coudn't finish my sentence because Angela nogged me with her elbow . " Of course. We're done." she lied. We weren't even done in our 2 more homeworks. As always , she blushed . They both played video games but I continued doing my homeworks. Someone opened the door and we found out it was Mrs. Mae . " Angela ! It's almost 8 ! Let's go home! " Mrs. Mae dragged her. I waved and smiled at Angela before she left. I knew she was embarrased in front of Andy. I felt pity for her. I just continued doing my homeworks and slept after ,dreaming what will happen tomorrow when my dream guy will greet and hug me.